Behind These Golden Eyes
by UKSarah
Summary: Merlin is a homeless boy, put out on the streets after his parents found out about his magic. Facing a world of hatred towards magic, Merlin is also taken in by a kind rich man, Uther.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a story I've been wanting to do for a while. I love the idea of homeless Merlin! Don't worry there will be Uther, Arthur and everyone else in the later chapters! **

**Also I do not own Merlin!**

I was seven when my powers turned up. My powers were called 'magic' by the people. Magic was usually shunned by normal people because they feared it and what it can do. The good thing for them is that they can easily tell who possesses such gifts by the way our eyes glow a bright gold all the time. Bad thing for the magically inclined is that we cannot easily escape the hate that the normal people inflict upon us.

I lived a nice quiet life with my mum and dad, we lived decently and they loved me. Or so I thought. When I woke up that morning, I went down stairs as usual. As I entered the kitchen, my mum was by the sink washing the dirty dishes. I went up to her, and pulled on her pant leg to ask her to get me a bowl and the cereal because I was too short to reach the high up bowls. She looked down with a warm smile on her face, but it faded quickly.

Her face morphed into one of shock. The plate she was holding dropped to the ground, but before it could hit the ground the plate froze midair. I was in shock too, but I was a little bit curious about what happened. I snapped back into reality when I heard the plate shatter. My mom was still in shock. She backed away and called for my father. He came in seconds later, winded from the rush down the stairs. They both stared at me for what felt like an eternity before my father grabbed my arm harshly and dragged me out of the room. He set me on the couch and told me not to move. I agreed and sat there quietly. I looked into the black screen of the television, and I could see two yellow glowing orbs where my eyes should be, being the ignorant seven year-old I was, I thought it was cool. I had no idea at the time about what magic was, nor how it was hated by people, even my own parents.

Later, after hearing my parents yelling and bickering, my father stepped out of the kitchen. His face was hard and he looked disgusted. He yelled to get dressed and to put my coat on. I complied as I usually did. He grabbed my arm harshly again to drag me out into the cold air to get to the car. He threw me in the back of the vehicle and got in himself. I thought something was wrong with him. He never acted that way towards me before, and I was too scared to even ask him why he was so angry.

We drove for about ten minutes, reaching the city near the shopping center. It was packed due to it being two days before Christmas. I didn't know why he took me there, he never liked shopping, and only mom would take me shopping with her. Before I got out the car, my father yelled at me to keep my head down and my hood up. This time, instead of grabbing my arm, my father held my hand. He walked us into the middle of the rushing crowds, people were brushing past us, it was like an endless sea of humans. I was looking all around at the people trying to keep my head down like my dad told me to.

As we got deeper and deeper into the crowd, we stopped. I suddenly felt the pressure around my hand loosen, then it was completely gone. I thought I heard the mumbled words of "I'm sorry" but I still to this day believe I made that up to give myself comfort. I look to where my dad should have been, but he wasn't.

I started to panic. I ran in the direction of where I thought he went, but I still couldn't find him. I started yelling for him. I felt tears fall down my face; I was acting like any lost kid would in a situation like this. People did eventually start trying to help me, but as soon as they got close enough to see my eyes they ran off, usually yelling something along the lines of "freak". Of course at the time I had no clue why they ran away, and what happened next made me realize why they were running away. See the thing about people with magic is, when mixed with emotion, it becomes uncontrollable. I looked up from my sobbing fit when I heard the sound of glass shattering. The grand Christmas tree in the middle of the shopping center was my uncontrollable magic's victim. The glass I heard shattering was all the Christmas ornaments on the tree. I was standing in front of the tree unscathed, because my magic also protected me from the falling glass.

The crowd stared at me. I could see the hate and disgust in their eyes. I felt scared. They then started yelling and voicing their hate towards me. They called me monster, freak and a danger to society. What I did next was obvious; I ran.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, all while new waves of tears came running down my face. I didn't stop running until I reached what looked to be a park. My legs ached, I was hungry and thirsty, I was freezing and I just wanted to go home. I eventually found a bench to sit on. I pulled my knees up to my chin and looked down. I started to sob again, yelling for my mom and dad. I just wanted them back. Why would my father leave me there? It must have been an accident. He was probably looking for me right then. I tried to lie to myself.

I sat on that bench for a while in the same position, for hours, sobbing. I then felt a presence next to me. An angelic voice asked me a question. "Honey, are you okay?"

I flinched, she scared me. She then asked another question. "Why are you crying? Did you lose your parents?"

I just nodded; she got it right on the dot. "Honey, do you want my help to find them?"

This time I looked to see her face and accept the kind offer. I shouldn't have though. Her angelic features left her face as that all too familiar look of disgust spread across her face. She got up and ran away like everyone else did. Saying the words I've heard way too many times that day. At the time I didn't understand the hate. Now I know. I spent the rest of the night on that bench. I just curled up on it, and I cried myself to sleep. I was so cold and hungry, but most of all I was lonely.

I soon learned that this is what the rest of my life will be. I learned how to be a street kid. I learned how to hide my magic with sunglasses. I learned a lot of things about life. I learned that it's a cruel heartless bitch.

**Just a warning. Merlin's parents are not Hunith and Balinor. Hunith will make an appearance in later chapters though! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two. I won't be able to update till the 6th I think. I won't have internet. So sorry, but I do have more! **

**To the story, Uther is actually nice in this. Shocker right? I just love nice Uther. Just to let you know that this will not focus on Romance. There will be no Merthur, I usually write it, but I don't want that to consume the story. I will include Arthur in later chapters though and there will be a whole dealing with him. He'll be an interesting character in this! So I hope you enjoy and thank you guy's for all the alerts on this! **

Merlin was walking around the alleys. He had to find a place to sleep. He was hungry too, his last meal was over four days ago, and he was running on nothing. Merlin reached a building, a sign in front saying "Four Crosses Homeless Shelter". It was worth a shot. The lady outside letting the last few people in had a nice smile and a Santa hat on. Merlin looked at her through his dark shaded sunglasses, and he asked "You have any more beds available?" He added an unsure grin to help gain her favour.

She stared at him for a second, like she was analyzing him. She then answered him "Depends. We have beds, for normal people. Show me what's under those shades and I'll tell you." She glared at him.

Merlin was a little shocked. Somebody must have tried the same thing with her already. Well he had to get a bed inside. He needs food and it's too cold outside. He needed to beg. "Come on, it's Christmas! I need somewhere to go, it's bloody cold out here. I'm only fifteen!" He tried to make her feel guilty but it didn't work.

"Leave you freak. We don't like your kind here. You're a liability. These people are already homeless, I don't want them dead too." She sneered at him.

"I'm not dangerous!" He yelled. As soon as he yelled he heard the shatter of a street lamp's bulb. Of course it had to do that, right that minute. "I promise to control it!" He tried to compensate.

"No means no freak. Now leave before I call the cops." She had a smirk on her face as he turned around.

"Where's the fucking holiday spirit!" He yelled at her as he walked down the street. It was too damn cold out, and it was getting on his last nerve. Merlin settled on an ally by some dumpsters. He looked in them to see if he could find anything-to eat, wear, or sell. When he found nothing, he just sat down besides some dumpsters.

He was so tired. He didn't have the power to make a fire, nor the guts to. Last time he did that he became the target of a local gang's next beating. He still had the scars from when they pushed him into the fire. He healed of course, but the scars where still pretty visible on his right arm.

He tried to think about warm places: the beach, the mall, hell. Merlin was just so tired of all this crap. He couldn't stand feeling weak. He knew if he didn't get food or warmth soon, he would probably die, but what did he care? His life is already crappy enough. Nobody would miss him. Not even his own parents.

What Merlin didn't know was that a man was looking at him, and had followed him to this alley. This man will change Merlin's life around completely. He would make Merlin happy again.

**Uther's POV**

Uther Pendragon was walking home from a tough day at the office. He could've stayed at the office like he sometimes did when it was too late to go home. He decided not to because it's Christmas, and that means no work tomorrow. He didn't want to go home to an empty home though. His son and daughter were both away at boarding school, and they decided that they didn't want to come home this Christmas. Was he really that bad? He wanted to spend a family holiday with his family.

As Uther walked down the street he reached "Four Crosses Homeless Shelter", he usually donated money to them on his trek home. He had enough money after all. He stopped though to see a boy, couldn't have been over fifteen, arguing with one of the volunteers. Uther just stayed back enough to not be seen yet close enough so he could still hear. He watched as they argued about not letting the kid stay. She had beds, but she didn't want to give one to him apparently.

He couldn't hear what she was saying after that, but the boy could. All of a sudden the boy yelled "I'm not dangerous!", and Uther heard the shattering of glass. The boy had magic. That's why he couldn't get a room. He knew a lot about the hate towards people with magic. He didn't care really; sometimes he got really angry at the racists.

When Uther came turned his head to look at the boy, he was already walking off, yelling some profanity at the lady. He wanted to follow the boy to see where he was heading. Uther quickened his pace, but the volunteer caught him. "Mr. Pendragon! Are you here to donate? We could use some mo-" He cut her short.

"I give money to shelters that help. Not ones that put children on the street for something they can't control." He glared at her, and continued to follow the boy in the direction he was heading.

It was easy to find the boy. His feet were dragging leaving marks in the snow, and he was moving slowly. Uther soon found the alley the boy was in. The boy was looking through the trash, closing the lid finding nothing. The boy proceeded to sit in between the dumpsters.

Uther waited a few minutes to make sure if this was where the boy decided to take refuge for the night. He then walked over to the boy, who was now shivering. He looked at the boy's gaunt sharp face. The edges defined by his cheek bones. His skin was as pale as a ghost, and Uther could see through the sunglasses, bright yellow orbs. The boy then began to talk "You're not here to beat me up right? It's Christmas, can't anyone respect that?" he sounded slurred with tiredness.

"No I'm not. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. I have a warm house you can stay in, and I have some food you can eat." Uther tried to sound like he was genuine, but Merlin thought it was too good to be true.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? I bet you're joking." He slurred back.

"No I'm not joking. Come with me, I'll get us a taxi. You can come to my manor. I know it sounds ridiculous now that I think of it, but I'm genuinely telling the truth." Uther pleaded.

"Well anything is better than this" Merlin responded.

Uther helped the boy up and they walked to the street. They were almost there when Merlin collapsed. He was too exhausted. Uther yelled for the boy to wake up, but he couldn't get him to. Uther decided to pick him up and carry him.

Uther thought it was going to be hard, but the boy was very light. Too light. He then hailed a taxi. He got in and told the driver the address. The man stared at the boy, and Uther caught this. "Just get me there! NOW!"

The driver quickly turned around and drove. Uther was planning on what to do. He was going to get his trusted doctor Gauis to look at the boy. He needed to take care of this boy. He felt like it was his responsibility. Maybe this was his second shot. Maybe he won't be so lonely anymore.

**Sorry if it's a little cheesy, don't worry it will get better! Hopefully!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm Back! This chapter is pretty cheesy, but that's my opinion. Jason (my beta) didn't think it was as cheesy as I thought. So I hope you guys enjoy it!**

When Merlin awoke the next morning, he was confused. This wasn't the little alley way that he had chosen the night before. This was a nice posh room. He was submerged in piles of blankets. He felt a feeling he hasn't felt in years: warmth. He looked around, staying in his bed and letting his eyes wonder. All of a sudden the doors to the room opened.

There with a pile of clothes, was a woman. Her hair was up in a bun and two curly strands of hair fell on either side of her face. Her eyes where a little sunken with age, but they still managed to display a kindness that Merlin hasn't seen in years. The middle aged woman walked up to the bed, and put the clothes at the bottom of it. She walked up to Merlin, not noticing that he was awake. She touched his forehead to feel his temperature, but Merlin flinched back. He didn't like being touched, especially by people he didn't know.

The woman was a little shocked and decided to introduce herself. "Hi, um…"

"Merlin" the boy responded unhappily.

"Oh, Hi Merlin! My names Hunith, I'm Mr. Pendragon's maid. I came here to give you some clothes, so you can get ready for the day. Sorry to startle you, I had to check for a fever, you had one last night when we brought you here." She explained to Merlin.

"Oh." Was all Merlin could think of saying. He then noticed something, the world was lighter. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses. "Crap. Where are my glasses?" He yelled at her. He closed his eyes to and tried to feel around for them as quickly as he could.

"Honey you don't need to wear them, we already kn-"

"I don't care. Where are they?" He yelled again.

"Right here" she grabbed the glasses off the night stand and put them in his hand. He mumbled a thank you. She then showed Merlin to the bathroom, he had been dying to relieve himself. He also found it nice that he could have a heated shower, he hadn't had one in a week, and that wasn't even a proper one. As he got out of the shower, he wrapped the soft blue towel that Hunith gave him, around his waist.

He walked out of the bathroom to try and find the room he was staying in. He eventually found it and walked in to find Hunith waiting for him. She was holding the clothes she brought in before, but her mouth was open in shock, and she dropped the clothes on the ground. Merlin saw this reaction before with many people who see his eyes, but never have they ever run up to him. They usually run away.

He found out it wasn't his eyes that scared her, it was his burns. She grabbed Merlin's arm and probed it. "What happened? Did you get burned? When did this happen?" She blurted out quickly.

Merlin yanked his arm back quickly. He didn't like being touched, or being looked at. "I got them a while ago. I fell into a fire." He lied. He didn't want to tell this woman he just met all his little secrets, nor did he want her pity. These were his scars to bear. Not hers. She continued to look at him; he was exposed in just his towel. He then tried to cover up his midsection to show his discomfort to her. It worked, and she handed him the clothes.

"These are some of Arthur's old clothes. He's Uther's son, they should fit you. They're the smallest ones we have of his; they're from when he was fourteen." She handed him the pile of clothes. Merlin again mumbled a thank you.

She left the room to let him change in peace. Merlin looked at what he was given. They gave him a red jumper and a pair of blue jeans. They looked really nice, they were designer after all. Merlin knew he didn't deserve these though. They were too nice.

He put them on and looked himself over in the mirror. The pants were way too big and he was basically swimming in the jumper. Merlin walked over to the door to let Hunith know he was done. She giggled when she saw him, she commented on how the clothes made him look so much younger than when she first saw him. The jumper did make him look a bit childish.

She walked him downstairs to go get breakfast. Thank god, he was starving. They reached the dining room to see Uther sitting at the end of the table, reading the daily newspaper. He immediately noticed the presence of the other two and got up to greet them both. "Hello Hunith, and…" He noticed he didn't even know the boy's name.

"Merlin. My name is Merlin, Mr. Pendragon." Merlin said sheepishly.

"Oh come on call me Uther my dear boy. How did you sleep? Better than the streets I presume." Uther said warmly.

"Best sleep I've had in years Mr.- Uther." Merlin corrected himself.

"Come now you must be hungry! You can have whatever you like: pancakes, waffles, and eggs." Uther began to list.

"I'll have some eggs I guess." Merlin nervously mumbled. He didn't want to impose. Merlin sat next to Uther at the grand table. Hunith left to go order the cook to make the boy's meal. The food came quickly, and Merlin began to stuff it down quickly. He even asked for seconds once he was done with the first plate. After he finished, Uther began to make small talk. "So what were you doing on the streets last night Merlin?" He asked. Merlin felt like it was no use lying to the man that basically saved him from hypothermia and starvation, so he decided to tell the truth.

"I live there. I was trying to get into a shelter for the night, but I couldn't get in to one."

"I saw that. She didn't let you in. You know you can take off those glasses off anytime you want? I know what you are, and I'm perfectly fine with it." Uther tried to sympathize with the boy.

"Wow, you're the first person I've ever met that actually is okay with my Magic. Usually people just run away. Or they leave me." Merlin said tears brimming at the memory of that day years ago.

"No, actually I'm quite pro-magic rights. Magic saved my son. See when he was born, he had difficulties. The nurse there was a Magic user, she tried to heal him, but she couldn't heal my son without the consequences of the balance needing to be fulfilled. My wife paid the price, but my son wouldn't have been alive without her help. And for that I am grateful." Uther said tears in his eyes.

Merlin was shocked. A man he just met, just told him the story of his dead wife. Uther was just as shocked too. He couldn't believe he told this boy one of his most personal stories. There was something about this boy that made Uther feel happy and trusting. Uther soon wiped off the tears, and he addressed Merlin again. "So you don't have to wear those silly glasses. You're safe here." Uther said with a smile.

Merlin then took off the glasses, and he gave a genuine smile to Uther. It was the first time in a long time Merlin felt accepted. Uther then continued to ask more questions. "So if I were to say let you go back to the streets, where would you go?"

"Probably back to the alley way. It was nice there, out of sight." Merlin said nonchalantly.

"Oh…, Well what would you say if I offered you to live here?" Uther asked.

"I… I… I don't want to impose, you barely even know me." Merlin mumbled out.

"I know you're a young boy who needs a home, and I can provide a place for you. I can help you out."

"I don't want to be a bother." Merlin said feeling uncomfortable.

"You would never be a bother. You need help, and you need to accept that." Uther argued.

"What do you get out of it? There has to be a catch." Merlin whispered the next part "There's always a catch."

"The only catch it that I would have a son and you a father. I get lonely here, and I want to share it with someone." Uther sadly said.

"Don't you have a son? Arthur, right?"

"Arthur and I really don't have the best relationship right now. And my daughter never comes around. It gets lonely here."

"Well if you're lonely then we can be lonely together." Merlin smiled at Uther saying this. He decided to accept. He needs a home, food and a friend wouldn't be so bad either.

"Well I should get working on the adoption papers. Then it will be official. You'll be a Pendragon." Uther warmly smiled at Merlin and Merlin returned it. Maybe they both won't be so lonely anymore.

**Too cheesy? Well there's Hunith in there! She has more behind her than you think. You'll find out later though. And I decided to give a twist to Uther, cause I do what I want. And if you think that its impossible to get an adoption easily, its true, but remember; Uther is a billionaire. I think he can pay a couple people off...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Onto another chapter! A little action in this one! Also Hunith and Merlin interaction of which I love both of them. I hope the cheesy factor on this is not too high... **

It had been about two and a half weeks since Merlin was found by Uther. Merlin was still getting used to things around the Pendragon mansion. Uther also managed to get him a personal tutor so he could catch up on the years of school he had missed and to teach him how to better control his magic. Merlin was beginning to think that this new life was too good to be true.

Merlin got up as usual and walked down stairs in his pajamas as his new usual routine. He went into the kitchen to see Hunith cooking some eggs and bacon. She turned and greeted him and told him to go sit in the dining room as she finished up cooking the meal. He did as she commanded and walked into the posh and grand dining hall. For once, he saw Uther sitting at the end of the table reading a newspaper. He never saw him because, as Merlin soon learned Uther was a very busy man and usually left early for work.

Uther glanced up from his newspaper to stare at Merlin. Merlin looked less presentable and out of place in this nice mansion. He was still wearing Arthur's baggy old clothes and they still looked like he was swimming in them. He also still wore his black sunglasses. He was still nervous walking around without them. Even though he hadn't left the mansion since he arrived.

Uther then decided to start up a conversation with Merlin. "Good morning Merlin"

"Morning Sir." Merlin said nervously.

"Now Merlin there's no need to call me Sir."

"Sorry Si-" Merlin caught himself.

"So Merlin, doing anything exciting today?"

"Not to my knowledge?"

"Well, I think Hunith and you should go to the shopping center. It looks like you could use some new clothing. I mean you can't wear Arthur's old clothing for the rest of your life, can you?" Uther offered.

"Oh no I'm fine. I do-" Merlin started.

"No, I insist Merlin. You are now a part of this family, and you deserve decent clothes at the least." Uther interrupted.

"Thank you Uther. That means a lot to me" Merlin said gratefully.

"No problem son. Now finish your eggs. You still look like a twig." Uther joked.

After Merlin finished his eggs, Uther had already gone. He decided to take the plates to the kitchen and wash up. He had to be useful in some way. He entered, the kitchen and it was empty. Hunith must have been getting ready to take him to the shopping center. Merlin saw a few plates on the side and decided to clean them up too. Merlin decided it would be a good idea to use his magic to try and clean up the dishes. He could finally use it openly, and he had enough strength to do so. He smiled as he watched the final plate hover into the cabinet.

He then decided it would be a good idea to get cleaned up and changed to go to the shopping center, so he climbed the many stairs that lead to his room and chose some clothes to wear. He also had a shower, a luxury he has been taking advantage of since he came to the mansion. Then Hunith called him downstairs to go.

Hunith went to go get a car from the garage while he stood out in the cold waiting. He didn't mind it. He was still used to living in the streets so a slight breeze was nothing. Hunith pulled up in a nice car. It was one of Uther's many cars. Merlin hopped in the front of the car and buckled in. Hunith was looking at him as soon as he was situated. She had a sad smile on her face. It made Merlin feel awkward. She finally started moving when she said "You really need new clothes," and they drove off.

It was about a fifteen minute drive to the center. They talked a little, but it was mostly small chat. Merlin then saw the familiar sign of the shopping center. He hated this place so much. It was the same place years ago that he was left by his father. He didn't dare go back after the show he put on for the people there.

As he got out the car, he secured his glasses on and made sure that they covered every ounce of gold that shone through. He walked with Hunith out of the parking center and into the mall part. As he saw the familiar crowds of hundreds of people, he did something no fifteen year old would ever do. He latched his hand onto Hunith's like he was a little kid trying to not lose sight of her. He did not want a repeat of his childhood trauma.

She guided him to a clothing store for all ages. It was pretty big. She quickly guided him to the teen section, and they picked out clothing. She gave him a few jeans and shirts to try on and guided him to the changing room. He tried them on, and they fit pretty well, a little big, but he knew he would grow in to them. His favorite outfit she picked out for him was some blue skinny jeans, a red shirt with a brown jacket. She even gave him a blue wool scarf to wear as an accessory. He felt well dressed for once. He looked in the mirror, he looked different, even to himself. He could see the way he looked frail and why Uther, and Hunith kept commenting on it. Also while putting on the jacket, he saw the scars that marred his pale skin. He never really looked at them before like this.

He was thrown out of his trance when he heard Hunith asking if he was okay. He replied saying he'll be out in a minute. Hunith in the meantime was talking with the cashier to see if he could buy the clothes now and wear them. "Sure he can, just let me ring them up and cut the tags off then he can change into them." The cashier said happily.

Hunith then went to go ask Merlin if he like the clothes, and he told her that he loved them. So he got undressed and handed her the clothes and stayed in the dressing room while she paid for them. As the cashier finished ringing the stuff up, she took Hunith's credit card. Then she gave the set of clothes that Merlin was going to wear to Hunith. Hunith quickly ran to the changing rooms and handed the clothes back to Merlin, telling him to come to the front tills when he's ready.

Hunith went back to the cashier to talk to her and get the clothes. The cashier decided to make small talk with Hunith. "This is a lot of clothes you gothim. Special occasion?"

"No, um my boss just adopted him, and he had nothing. He had nothing but the clothes on his back when he found him. Poor lad, he's been on the streets since he was seven. Abandoned by his parents apparently." Hunith said sadly.

"Oh. Poor kid. Must have been hard on him." The cashier said, feeling nervous.

"I mean what kind of parent leaves their child on the street, at seven none the less, because he was born differently?" Hunith said with some anger in her words.

"People these days…" The cashier nervously stuttered.

"Ah, here he comes now" Hunith said when she spotted the black mop of hair. Merlin was grinning nervously, he looked nice, but a little out of place with his sunglasses on. "How do I look" Merlin said while he posed for Hunith.

"You look lovely dear. I love the scarf." Hunith fixed the scarf around his neck. She then turned around to pick up the bags of clothes, and Merlin followed. Merlin stopped dead in his tracks when he set his sights on the cashier. He felt his heart stop.

He looked at the old cashier. She was in her late forties, her black hair had grey streaks in it, and her blue eyes the same shade that he used to have before he was seven. There was no doubt in his mind that the woman standing in front of him was his mother. The only thing he did was whisper "Mother?"

"What was that Merlin?" Hunith asked worriedly.

The cashier was looking nervous and scared. Then Merlin decided to actually say something to her. "Mother. It's you right, do you remember me? Merlin. Your son." Merlin said angrily, but nobody could see the tears welling up behind his eyes with his glasses on.

"I do-don't know who you're talking about. I don-" The cashier tried to deny.

"Yes you are. Your name tag, your name is Nimueh, not really a common name, and I remember your eyes, my eyes used to be that color too. Before I was seven… you abandoned me! Why?" Merlin was beginning to get hysterical.

"Son I think you have the wr-" She tried to start.

"No, don't deny it! I know it! You left me, all those years ago. You had Dad drop me off here. Near Christmas. I remember it all!" Merlin was shouting now.

"I'm sorry! We were stupid! Merlin just calm down. You don-" Nimueh admitted.

"Don't apologize! I don't need your stupid apologies! I just want you to know what you did to me was cruel. You left me nothing. I was alone. Do you know what they do to people with magic on the street? Cruel things." Merlin accused his mother.

"I understand what I did was wrong, but I was stupid." She tried to defend.

"Why did you leave me? Was it because you were scared of this?" Merlin yelled as he pulled off his sunglasses to reveal his glowing yellow eyes.

"We didn't know what to do! We couldn't care for you with powers! We were scared!" She started yelling at him.

"Afraid I'd do something like this?" Merlin said quietly as lights in the room shattered and racks started shaking. Then Merlin ran out of the store into the crowded shopping center. Hunith was awestruck at the whole conversation she just witnessed. She then composed herself and glared at Merlin's mum and grabbed the shopping bags and ran after Merlin.

It wasn't hard to find him. Hunith followed the wake of destruction Merlin left behind, shattered windows and shocked people. She found him at a table in the food court huddled over himself in a booth. She walked closer, slowing her pace. The effects of his magic didn't die down, so she had to calm him down. She sat next to him in the booth and put her hand on his back. "Merlin honey?" She whispered.

Merlin looked up at her. His glasses were forgotten on the floor of the shop, and she could see the tears falling from his golden orbs. He started sobbing even more, and Hunith pulled him into a hug. He nudged his head into her neck and started sobbing some more. Hunith pulled back and grabbed a napkin to wipe away the tears from his face. His magic started to calm down, but it didn't completely stop.

Hunith decided that Merlin needed a drink after that little outburst. "Merlin honey, I'm going to get us something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"I'll have some water." He mumbled.

"Okay. I'll only be a minute, just stay here."

Merlin returned to putting his head down. He started to sob again as soon as Hunith was gone. He could feel the table start rumbling. He tried to stop it, but when it came to his emotions his magic was usually out of control. He really didn't care after a while and just let it go.

After a while of sobbing, he heard a gruff manly voice. "Hey kid."

Merlin looked up to see the source of the voice. It was an old man about forty and he looked intimidating. "You're one of those freaks. Stop whatever stuff you're doing now. Or else." He threatened.

"I can't. I'm trying but I can't." Merlin sobbed back.

"Well if you don't I'm calling the cops. You freaks can't just do that stuff anywhere. You can be put in jail for that." The man stepped closer to Merlin's table. Merlin tried to get closer to the wall of the booth. "Get away from me!" He sobbed.

Hunith walked over to the table. She took a little longer than planned because she thought Merlin would like a Milkshake to cheer him up. She however walked upon the scene of Merlin cowering in the booth, while a huge man came closer to him. She dropped the milkshakes and ran to Merlin when she heard Merlin yell "Get away from me". She grabbed Merlin and the bags, and ran. However, the man wasn't done he yelled "Freak" as they were running away.

They didn't stop until they reached the car. She opened the door and put Merlin in. He buckled in and curled in towards the door with his feet drawn to his chest. Hunith got in on her side and started the engine. She looked at the boy who was just looking out the window aimlessly. As they left the shopping center, she thought she heard him whisper "I fucking hate this shopping center."

They drove in silence on the way home. Merlin just stared out the window. He was exhausted from the day's events. When they pulled into the mansion's gates, Merlin practically leaped out of the car and ran inside. Hunith had to open the door for him since it was locked, but as soon as he was in, he bolted up the stairs. Hunith heard the slam of a door.

**So what yah guys think about it? I be you guys didn't think Nimueh was his mom, I bet you guys thought she was the Nurse that saved Arthur when he was a baby! Anyway I know this is so unlikely, but I imagine Merlin's parents were pretty low income so Nimueh works at the mall. Just roll with it. And this is not the last time we'll see her...**


End file.
